Suitor
by SpinalBaby
Summary: Alois will follow Justine to the ends of the earth to please her, but nothing ever seems to. When Justine has an unusual request of him one day, however, he complies only to find himself in an endless pit of sadistic tortures.


AMNESIA: JUSTINE  
"Suitor"

"Justine." Alois laughed nervously, "Where are we going?" His crystal blue eyes wandered back to the door he'd entered through in the parlor. Justine was ahead of him, lantern in her grip as they walked down the stone stairs into the basement area. Or at least what he thought was the basement area. "Justine?"  
"What?" Justine asked, turning around, an annoyed look on her face, her voice teeming with agitated tones.  
"Where are we going my love?"  
She smiled kindly, "To my favorite place. You said you would do anything for me, right?"  
"Do the scars on my arms not scream confessions of my love for you?" he smiled back at her, "I would do anything, anything for you! Just say the words and I shall kill Basile so he can never hurt you again, my most gentle love." His words and expression just beamed with happiness.  
"Oh come now, Alois silly, you could not take on Basile. He is much too strong for-"  
"I could do it; my love for you gives me strength."  
"Hush, come to your new chambers, she said opening up a dungeon-like cell with a small tennis racquet and bible resting upon the cot. There was a candle upon the small table, but other than that, the room was empty.  
"New chambers? Is this where you wish me to reside, Justine?"  
"Yes." She couldn't keep from grinning. He was a little confused but did not question her, sitting upon the bed obediently, as if a newly trained pup. "I shall come and visit you down here daily my dear," she said as she closed the door and locked it.  
"I will look forward to every visit." He said as he got up, holding the bars and staring at her beauty from between them.  
"Yes, but I'm afraid I must ask you to strip, there is no need for your clothes down here." Justine said stroking his cheek sweetly.  
"But 'tis cold down here, Justine, and there is no blanket for the cot." He blushed looking aside.  
"Are you questioning me?" she snapped.  
"No," he whispered.  
"Then do as I say." Alois turned around in the cell, his back to her, taking off his shirt first and then biting his lip as he lowered his trousers and undergarments. He turned a little, handing her the clothes through the bars. She smiled once more, "You truly are a beautiful man but, alas it is late and I bid you farewell for today. Bring your head closer," He leaned closer, kissing his forehead as she left.  
Her lantern, being the main source of light, soon flickered out, lying on the floor outside his cell. He looked to his own candle, hoping it would not do the same as a shiver made its way down his spine. Alois loved Justine, and if this was what she wanted for him, he'd bear the eerie darkness and sleep till tomorrow's visit.  
For many a day she visited him, joining him in the cell with odd sadistic and sexual demands from him; he followed everyone, and hung on her every word, or begged to know what he could do next for her. But dread began to fill his lovesick heart. He felt himself getting weaker every day. She began to visit him less and less, not bothering to bring food with her anymore. One day she came down with a contraption, looking like an odd metal collar with an outer metal ring attached to the inner. From what he could see it the large bars that connected it could be screwed into the neck of the wearer, like torture rings they had used in the tower of London.  
"You've come back my love!" Alois shouted hearing her approach, but he heard more footsteps with her. He found the bars in the darkness and pressed his face against them as he watched the approaching light smiling. When he saw who was with Justine his smile quickly faded. "Justine, what are you doing with him! He's no good Justine! He only wants you for your body." Tears streamed down his cheeks as Bastille and Justine approached.  
"Shut up cunt." Basile sneered, holding the collar. Justine unlocked the cell door and instructed Basile to wait by the library for her, taking the metal rings from him and into the cell shutting the door behind her.  
"I'm sorry Alois, I left you down here for such a long time… Here, I brought a gift with me." Alois stared at her, fear in his eyes. His stomach growled with hunger and shivered from a case of the chills. He no longer trusted her, but he still couldn't help but love her. There was good in that heart. There was… but where was it now as she fastened the metal collar around his neck and bolted it shut. "Oh Alois, how I do hate to see those beautiful blue eyes so scared. They're so pretty… may I… have them?"  
He knew not what she meant but whispered a hushed, "Of course." He didn't have a chance to blink as she plunged a sharp broken piece of his tennis racquet into his eye sockets and gouged it out of his skull. Alois shrieked and panicked, flailing his frail body around but she quickly got the other one and he fell off the cot, whimpering pathetically.  
"Why my love?" he begged her for an answer, but she just kissed him and let his blood drip down their lips. She pulled away and he felt himself alone once more in the now eternal darkness. Her footsteps echoed away and grew faint after she closed the door behind her. Alois dragged himself to the door and pressed himself against the door, "Come back my love! Justine, don't leave me again!" he screamed, "I love you!" But as he heard no reply his heart sank and he let out a final wail, "Why did this happen my love?" before he let his body and mind plunge into darkness and silence for a long time.  
When at last he heard footsteps once more he no longer heard Bastille and wondered if she had done the same to him. Surely she had not. Bastille was stronger than her but… she could seduce him with a single kiss, as she did to Alois. For many months she came down periodically, never stopping by Alois anymore, but walking past as he pleaded for her affection and attention till one day he heard another with her. He heard a jovial laughing coming from further down the corridor accompanied by a short note on the violin. Alois smiled hearing the music, but frowned, it must be another suitor. He heard the man, seeming to have a thick French accent.  
"Oh Madame, you're quite the kinky one, no? Bring me down into this, here dungeon. Am I your prisoner of love?" he laughed.  
"Of course, monsieur, you are my prisoner of love," Justine swooned. "Have me, have me on the floor!" she grabbed his shirt with passion and pleading tone. They were now in the center of the room where Alois could hear clearly from the cell. She had recently lit a few of the torches on the wall, having expecting company.  
"Hehe ~ oui, oui Madame Justine." She pulled him atop her. The Frenchman giggled kissing her all over and unlacing her bodice.  
It was too painful to listen to in silence. As he heard the sound of skin against skin near his cell he cried out.  
"Why, Justine? Why do you torture me so knowing I'm so close?" he moaned. Malo rolled off Justine and came face to face with the decrepit and torn face of Monsieur Alois Racine.  
He screamed in surprise, jumping up and gathering his clothes as Alois' claw like hand reached for his leg. "What sick game are you playing here playing her Madame? Bring an honest, loving Frenchman into a sadistic dungeon!" he snapped half in drunken braveness, half in fear. Justine grabbed a nearby chair, slamming it against his head with all her might, sending him into a confused daze as she dragged him down to the crypt and into the underbelly of the mansion.  
When Alois heard footsteps again and knew it was Justine, and she was alone. He heard the door of his cell swing open and felt choked as Justine grabbed the outer metal ring around his neck and tugged him into the open.  
"Find me now, mon cheri" she laughed. Alois stumbled blindly around the room for a few moments before pausing. He just listened hearing her heavy breathing and awkwardly running into the direction he heard her in. Justine was frightened, grabbing a rope, using it as a whip, and slashing him across the face. She continued to swing the rope till he was broke, lying on the floor unable to move.  
Justine cranked a phonograph up in one of the corners of the room and it played a frighteningly cheery song as she yanked him up by his now wispy and thinning locks of hair, "Dance with me!" she pulled him around by his arms, laughing like an amused child as he began to cough up blood. She finally stopped, dragging him back in the cell and screwing the cell and screwing in the bars that held the outer ring in tighter, so they twisted into the skin of his neck.  
"Don't worry my dear Alois, you're still my favorite puppy, but you've been a naughty boy so I simply much make sure I teach you a lesson…" she grinned as she twisted them one more time before brushing back her black hair from her face. When she had finished with him she closed and locked the door behind her. He heard her footsteps fade away and he found himself leaning against the wall smiling. He was her favorite. Her favorite suitor…


End file.
